


Yet Another Lay of Gil-galad

by exopotamie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-19
Updated: 2002-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exopotamie/pseuds/exopotamie
Summary: Gil-galad was an Elven king (and this is a poem about him and Elrond).
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Ereinion Gil-galad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Yet Another Lay of Gil-galad

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly twenty years ago, I said to myself, "Well, I've already written an extremely filthy pastiche of the Tom Bombadil poem. Where can I go from here?" and this was the result. Originally posted on Livejournal in 2002.

Gil-galad was an Elven-king  
Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
the hottest Noldo e'er to roam  
in Middle-earth or Elvenhome.

His sword was long, his lance was keen  
his shining helm afar was seen;  
"That sword!" a thousand elf-maids wailed--  
"if only I could be impaled!"

Yet still his love was giv'n to one.  
For many years beneath the sun  
they dwelt in bliss and peaceful song  
while busy fucking all day long.

His lover's eyes were purest blue,  
his smirk as fresh as morning dew;  
his elfhood was a perfect fit,  
and Gil-galad admired it.

And so it was that Gil-galad  
loved Elrond Peredhil, who had  
the stamina one might assume  
and eyebrows that suggested Doom.

Together they rode off to war  
in Sauron's stronghold of Mordor.  
Beneath their armor, Elven forged  
their members, hidden, stood engorged.

Yet though the two did never part  
an orc-blade found the Elf-king's heart  
and into darkness fell his star  
in Mordor where the shadows are.

So Elrond mourned as lovers will  
three thousand years, but even still  
on some nights he would call, in bed:  
"Celebrían--and Gil-galad!"


End file.
